Fifteen Days to Love Me
by Keiko Oda
Summary: Mikan is doll given to Natsume for Christmas from Kaname. She only has 15 days to live and in those 15 days she wants to make her life worthwhile and learn as much as she can. MxN Full summary inside. On hiatus
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

HEY!! Another fan fiction from me, Keiko Oda – this story was inspired by some animes like Chobits, Midori no Hibi and Saber Marionette J, after a few brainstorming, this story was born and voila – Fifteen Days to Love Me! Hope you enjoy it

**Full Summary: **

Kaname (the guy who can make stuffed toys that are alive), lies on his deathbed on Christmas. But he makes one more toy for one person he hadn't made a stuffed toy for yet – Natsume. He makes a doll called 'Mikan' but she can only live for fifteen days because of the very limited energy Kaname has. She makes the most out of her less-than-a-month life.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own GA

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Fifteen Days to Love Me**

By Keiko Oda

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**PROLOGUE**

_Jingle bells…_

_Jingle bells…._

_Jingle all the way… _

The Alice Academy is filled with Christmas decorations. A gigantic Christmas tree stands with pride in the dining hall with extravagant and immense lights hanging on it, flashing different colors. The whole school was decorated with wreaths, Christmas lights and an out-of-the-ordinary thingamabob that the technology types made.

Only a few students were here, most of them were on Christmas vacation and allowed to visit their family and loved ones. It was a festive time in the Alice Academy, well…not for Kaname though.

The best friend of Ruka lay on one of the beds in the hospital ward, he clutched the bed sheets and tossed and turned in pain. This was his death bed, and he knew it. A basket of sleeping dolls he was going to give to his friends lay beside the bed, a spool of thread and needles were on his bed side table. He shook his head weakly and continued sewing.

It was difficult, but his kind heart told him to make one last doll before he died. He sewed brunette hair onto the head, and all the other features of the doll – hours later, around midnight – he stared at the beautiful doll in his hands. It didn't look like a doll at all.

It looked realistic enough to be a human being.

The doll was still unconscious, still sleeping. Kaname stared at his masterpiece proudly. He took a piece of paper and scotch tape and wrote on the paper: TO: NATSUME --- MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM: KANAME

He stared at the basket which was filled with dolls, each doll was for one person in the Alice Academy. He placed the doll gently on the basket and twitched in pain. Yes, he could feel it now.

He let go of the spool of thread and needle – and…

Greeted the feeling of death…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!" Mr. Narumi sang, as he pranced around the dining hall which was filled with a sumptuous and mouthwatering feast that some of the students were helping themselves to. Mr. Narumi was wearing a Santa Costume as he distributed presents to the students.

Everybody seemed happy, except Natsume Hyuuga. The raven-haired, auburn-eyed, fire-bearing hottie in the Alice Academy. Everyone had families to go home to, except him. He sat solitary in the corner of the dining hall, watching the idiotic children crowd over Mr. Narumi accepting presents from their loved ones (you see, these children were still here because their grades weren't doing well and weren't allowed to see their loved ones until they improve in their academics).

"I hate Christmas" Natsume muttered softly and stared angrily at the glowing Christmas tree.

"Ah…Natsume, it seems you have one too – we found it beside the hospital bed of Kaname who's still sleeping…!" Mr. Narumi said, walking up to the melancholy boy. He handed Natsume a pretty doll. It had chestnut brown hair that was tied messily into two pig tails, she was wearing a red dress but she was barefoot. "Merry Christmas!" Mr. Narumi smiled and walked off to distribute more gifts.

_**TO: NATSUME**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**FROM: KANAME **_

"What the hell?" Natsume said to himself, staring at the doll disgustingly.

"I'm not a girl, damn him"

The rest of the Christmas celebration in the Alice Academy seemed so unhappy to him. He sat in the same place, reading an old volume of a manga but secretly watched the rest of the students open gifts and squeal with joy or watch some of the students leave the Alice Academy gates with their parents and loved ones waiting for them. What a bore. Christmas should be banned.

At midnight, the party ended. The teachers switched off the lights on the Christmas tree and some of the students helped clean up the torn Christmas wrappers, forced open boxes and ribbons. Natsume was getting sleepy himself, he stood up from his table and walked off to his dormitory.

He opened the lights of his dormitory and threw the doll in the closet. He took a shower, put on his pajamas, brushed his teeth, switched off the lights and climbed up to his ever-lonely bed. He could still hear faint Christmas music downstairs and the laughter of the students and teachers who were cleaning up. He hated Christmas. Seeing everyone so joyful as he was not was hell on earth for him. Plus, that day – Persona told him to go on a mission before the party. So even in the holidays, he'd be working his butt off and risking a bit of his life while he was at it.

He toss and turned and finally found a comfortable position in bed and finally dozed off to a gloomy sleep.

_Doll's POV_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I woke up, someone had thrown me into this dark closet. It smelled of moth balls and spiders. It smelled so damp and lonely here. Oh, there's a door.

I opened the door and found a room. Was this MY room? I went around the room, it was a beautiful room with crystal objects hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a queen or king lived here. It was so beautiful and magnificent…

Suddenly, I saw someone sleeping on a bed. I went up to that someone and examined his face carefully. He had black hair. Was he a doll like me? I touched his face… it felt like mine. Am I doll? Or a human being? I'm extremely confused.

I sat on the bed and stared at him once more. He tossed and turned and pulled the blanket. I felt his hair, it was very soft, like mine. I moved closer to take a closer took, we were now centimeters apart. I could feel something go 'dub dub' in his chest. I felt my chest, I don't have a 'dub dub' like he does. Then I felt more of his face and moved much closer…

That was when his eyes shot open and stood up on his bed. He flapped the blankets and I flew down the floor.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?!?" He yelled and stared at me menacingly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**To be continued… **


	2. Day One: How to Walk

**Author's Note**

Thank you to the following people who reviewed the prologue: _Tsubame Sakura, Cat4862, chammel, honey kun, Rukaru-chan, Natsumiyu, Miha-chan, SnowMirage, Natsumesama, anitsirhc, tokuteiyouji and Star Sapphirex. _

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Gakuen Alice

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Day One**

How to Walk

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!" Natsume yelled, staring menacingly at the quivering doll. He stood up from bed and walked up to her, he grabbed her hand and she stood up and he examined her face carefully. He let her go and she fell helplessly on the ground, close to tears.

"Oh damn, you're the doll that Kaname guy gave me" Natsume said.

"What's your name?" he asked, without waiting for a reply.

"I don't know" the doll responded. Natsume looked at her again and found: **MIKAN **stitched messily on her foot.

"Look at your foot" Natsume said, pointing to her foot. The doll looked at it and smiled helplessly.

"Is this my name? she asked.

"What else could it be, you stupid freak? Now, shut up and I'm going to sleep"

"You're unbelievably rude!!!" 'Mikan' screeched.

"Don't make me _kill you_" Natsume whispered sinisterly.

"Then what am I supposed to do while you're asleep? Watch you?!?!"

"Just shut up. Or if you can't do that, get out of my life"

"I HATE YOU already" Mikan yelled and threw a pillow at him.

At that point, Natsume immediately lost his temper. He stood up from bed and dragged the doll by her hands. His nails dug into her fine almost-human skin and threw her inside the closet.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" He said for the third time, he locked the closet door and left the doll crying with fear in the corner of the closet. She was so scared of her new master…was he going to treat her like trash for the rest of her life? Thoughts of him abusing her just simply wanted to make her run away. Tears rolled down her cheek as she cried herself to sleep inside the cold closet.

_Tell me God, am I going to live like this forever? _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Morning arrived. There was a tiny peephole in the closet, and the sunlight cascaded over the crying doll's face. Mikan awoke. There was a mirror in the closet, there were dried up tears on her eyes and her cheeks. She felt much better today, although the fear of going beyond that closet door remained stressing her out.

Suddenly, she heard the door of Natsume's room open.

"Oi, Natsume" a voice said.

"Get up. We've got an exam today"

"Ugh. Another damn exam – wait for me" Natsume replied, then she heard footsteps, and then a door slamming and then water running. He was probably taking a shower.

Mikan stared into space for awhile, then she heard the water stop. She leaned her cheek against the closet door as she heard Natsume and whoever that was discussing about today's 'exam'. _What was an exam anyway? _She thought. Before she could sort out her thoughts, she accidentally slipped and some boxes and forgotten memories on the top shelf of the closet slid out of its position and fell noisily on the floor.

"Natsume? Is there something in that closet?"

"Nothing"

_Damn that Natsume. Not caring one bit about me _– Mikan thought, feeling sorry for herself. What were she to do in this closet? Rot away and be found a century after and be sold as compost? Of course not!! She wanted to live her life.

She started banging on the closet door. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!"

If the bearer of that other voice was kind enough, he or she would protect her from the evil of Natsume.

"Natsume?! Just who is it in that closet?! I think it's a girl's voice…have you…?"

"Shut up! It's just some doll that Kaname gave me!"

"Oh yeah, did you hear about Kaname?"

"What?"

"He died last night"

Mikan stopped banging. Her creator had died? But if he had died while making her, he could've left her very limited life energy… she leaned against the door again and kicked the bottom slightly.

"Natsume, open that door!!!"

"I don't want to let out that freak"

"If you won't, I will"

Mikan sighed with a tone of relief. She heard footsteps coming closer, and as it did – without warning, the door flew open and Mikan flew as well and her back slammed against the closet cupboards. Her back paralyzed and she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

There before her, was a blonde-haired boy who was looking at her as if she were his youngest sister.

"Are you alright?!...Anu…I'm Ruka" He asked, helping her up. She stood up but couldn't help falling down again. He was so handsome. He looked like an angel. She stared at him lovingly for awhile, and blushed as he helped her up once more.

"I…I can't walk!" she smiled nervously as she fell down on the ground again.

"Oh shut the hell up. You were walking last night"

"I don't know. I guess I forgot…I'm not sure, really"

"You're so stupid" Natsume said, rolling his eyes.

_Natsume, if I had the power – I would kill you and throw your body in the trash dump and you won't even get a proper burial. You'll just lie down their and rot and let the cockroaches feed on you… _

Mikan thought. But before she could conjure up more sinister wishes, Ruka helped her up again and helped her walk.

Why couldn't he be as nice as Ruka?

**_Mikan's POV_**

Ruka helped me walk around the Alice Academy. I stared around in awe as I saw the massive pillars, the beautiful architecture and the hot middle and high-school boys.

"You stay, here alright?" Ruka told me sweetly and set me down on a bench beside a classroom that said: 5B

"If you move and make a fool out of yourself, I swear I'll kill you" Natsume said, glaring at me.

"Shut up" I yelled back and sat down on the bench. Natsume and Ruka entered the classroom and shut the door.

Time passed, I was getting extremely bored. I watched the birds and the insects, then it drizzled for awhile. I wanted so much to get up and explore the school but then I didn't know how to walk after I got slammed into the cupboard this morning. It would look utterly stupid if I crawled around the academy. People would whisper "Is that a rabid child over there?" – and I would embarrass myself.

I fell asleep for awhile and before I knew it, the door opened and Natsume, Ruka and their group walked out of the door.

"Wake up, stupid" Natsume said, shaking me. I opened my eyes and attempted to slap his cheek, he dodged and I fell on the floor clumsily.

"Hey, Natsume – who's that chick?" one of them said.

"Nobody"

Ruka helped me up.

It was lunch time. I hung helplessly from Ruka's shoulders as Natsume and the rest walked to the cafeteria. They bought their lunch and went under the sakura tree.

It was very insecure to be surrounded by lots of boys. Fear crept down my neck as I watched them stare at me as if girls were repulsive. They remained quiet and Natsume would glare at me every so often that I was beginning to get pissed off.

"Stop staring at me, alright?" I said, avoiding Natsume's evil gaze.

He wouldn't stop.

"STOP IT!!!" I shrieked and stood up, then I fell down again and knocked down their food. I stood up and stared at my shirt which was now dirtied with shrimp pasta.

"Damn you!!" Natsume yelled and stood up losing his temper, he was about to hit me when Ruka stood up as well and shook his head.

"I think we should teach her how to walk again so that she won't bother us"

"Ugh. Fine. You do it. I don't want to teach an idiot like her"

Ruka helped me up once more and put me beside a tree. Why was he so nice? "Hold onto the tree" he smiled and he walked a few steps near Natsume and the rest who were watching.

"One…two… three"

I let go of the tree, my legs were shaking. I walked slowly, soon I began to feel my legs once more and the numbness vanished. My legs felt new and I started walking briskly. I felt like I was walking on air and this was my first time ever to walk.

"NATSUME!! LOOK I CAN WALK!! I CAN WALK!!!!"

Natsume just ignored me.

"NATSUME!! LOOK!!!"

Unaware, was I that there was a large stone to where I was walking to.

"N…" before I could say his name once more, I tripped and lost balance. I flailed my arms helplessly and tumbled to Natsume. Natsume lost balance as well and we ended up in an uncomfortable AND awkward position that made my heart race.

"Get off me" Natsume said, turning red.

"I'm sorry" I said, turning pink.

From that moment, I didn't talk to Natsume until he went to dinner and I got angry at him for locking me in the closet again.

I wonder what will await us tomorrow…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**I apologize for the sucky chapter. I'm not in the mood right now. Will try to make a better and more detailed chapter next time. **


	3. Day Two: How to Eat

**Author's Note**

Here's Chapter Three. Thank you to the following people who reviewed the second chapter: _Miha-chan, Ai Hijiri, honey kun, Snow Mirage, FanFicAddictions, Soul of the Rain and Tekken Rox. _Anyway, here's the third chapter – hope you enjoy it! Oh and btw, Mikan is human size here – not tiny.

**DISCLAIMED**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2007 TO YOU ALL!!!! **_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Day Two**

How to Eat

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Natsume and I finally cooperated with the help of the kindness of Ruka and we were able to make a teeny room for me in his closet. It may be cramped with mothballs, books, unwanted Natsume-ish stuff and old textbooks, but we were able to make it homey for me.

Ruka bought a lava lamp in Central Town and placed it on one of the cardboard boxes and they were able to find a mattress (it was kinda dirty, but its okay) in the attic. They also found a blanket and Ruka's bunny, Usagi was able to snag a pillow from i-don't-know-where. It wasn't that comfortable but then it was MUCH MORE comfortable than my last night there.

"WHAT? You're going to Central Town?" I squealed, as I saw the two boys walk toward the bus.

"Yes" Natsume replied flatly. "And you can't come because you don't have any rabbits"

"You don't have either" I said, examining Natsume from head to toe.

"What?"

"Ruka has one" I smiled, and pointed to Usagi who rolled his eyes.

"YOU DUMMY. I'm not talking about the ANIMAL rabbit. I'm talking about money"

"I thought they were called yen"

"I don't have time for this" Natsume said, sounding really pissed off and climbed up the bus.

He must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed. I mean, how was I supposed to know that he wasn't talking about the animal?

But still, I followed meekly behind Natsume and Ruka and sat beside them in the bus.

"I told you not to go" he said, sounding really annoyed. I folded my arms and looked out the window.

"Who cares?"

"I do. Now shut up" he replied and turned away and looked out the window on his side as well.

**Die Natsume Hyuuga, die.**

Then I heard my favorite song play outside. I looked and saw some preschoolers outside in their music class. I closed my eyes and listened to the music. I heard this song on Natsume's music-thingy. I think they call it an Mp3.

"_The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round!!!' _

"SHUT UP!!!" Natsume said, kicking the bus seats so hard that I jumped out of astonishment.

"Well, it's not my fault that I heard this on your Mp3 thingy the other day" I yelled. The people in front of us looked back with hollow eyes, then there were murmurs that sounded like 'I didn't know Natsume listened to baby songs'.

Ruka turned to Natsume. "Didn't you download that for Youichi?"

Natsume's eye twitched. "Yes…I…did". He shot another glare at me and made a fist at me. He then turned away and looked out the window again.

He's ill-tempered, I tell you.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

We arrived at Central Town. I gasped in amazement as I saw the different shops all lined up selling wonderful things. I pranced out of the bus and saw people selling balloons, candy, dolls and other things.

"Oh my god!! This is heaven!!" I screeched and danced around the place. Natsume grabbed my hand and stopped me from having a good time. He's such a killjoy.

"Shut the hell up" he said darkly and I stopped and walked beside Ruka.

"Where are you guys going anyway?"

"We're going to the café"

"What's a café?" I admit that I sounded extremely stupid right now since Ruka and Natsume talk as if it's a normal thing. But I didn't know what a café was. Was it some kind of clothing store? Or a shoe shop? I was so confused. What was a café?

Natsume rolled his eyes. Then we stopped by a place that smelled of all sort of delicious things. There were silly men going around asking orders. I think they're called waiters. I was watching TV yesterday in Natsume's dorm and there were men wearing tuxedos and asking people what they want. Only this time, these men were just wearing a plain white t-shirt with a green apron and kaki pants.

I followed Natsume and Ruka to a table and I sat down on one of the chairs. I watched the 'waiters' in the 'café' deliver cups with these brown bitter-smelling liquid inside. I think they call it 'coffee' because there was a woman who ordered 'coffee' and the 'waiter' brought the cup of the bitter liquid. Sometimes people would order cream with it. Don't worry, I know what cream is.

Then one of the 'waiters' went to us. He handed us these laminated papers with numbers and delicious looking words printed on it.

"What's this?" I asked. The waiter just stared at me.

"It's a menu" he replied.

"Just pick any of those things listed on it" Ruka told me and pointed to one of the letters that said: **_ROASTBEEF SANDWICH. _**

"Not too expensive, okay?" he said.

"I don't think stupid dolls eat" Natsume told Ruka. "They might ruin their **_fabric" _**

"I'm not made of fabric" I protested. But, what was 'fabric' anyway?

The waiter came to us again to get our orders.

"Two fruit parfaits"

"What's a parfait?" I asked when the waiter left.

"A parfait is…uh…it's like this tall glass filled with fruits and cream and different stuff"

A few minutes later, the waiter came with two slim glasses with things called pineapples, kiwi, strawberries, cornflakes and cream inside. There was also this red round thing called a 'cherry' on top. I love discovering new things.

I watched the two of them eat their 'parfait'. The sound of the cornflakes cracking, the mesmerizing cold smell of frozen strawberries, the way the cream would twirl against the spoon simply made my mouth water and I watched like a beggar putting his hands on the display window of a department store. I watched hungrily.

"Can't I have one too?" I said, when they reached the middle of the parfait which was the kiwi layer.

"No" Natsume said coldly and continued eating his parfait.

"Fine" I said, and folded my arms like a child. Then I watched them eat up the kiwi. I couldn't help it, I raised my hand and screamed **_"WAITER" _**

Then a waiter ran to me.

"Yes, miss?"

"No, my name is Mikan not miss" I said, shaking my head. "Anyway, can I have a parfait as well?"

"Okay" the waiter said and disappeared.

"Then you pay for your parfait because I am not paying for some idiot"

"Fine!! How do I get rabbits?"

"You have to study in the Alice Academy"

"No, don't worry. I'll pay for it" Ruka said sweetly.

He was so nice. Why was Natsume such a mean person?!?!

My parfait arrived. It had the same contents as grr..Natsume and Ruka had. I stared at it blankly and smiled at the two in front of me.

"How do I eat this?"

"What the hell?!?" Natsume said, staring angrily at me. "What do you mean how do YOU eat that? Don't tell me you have to LEARN how to eat like you had to learn how to walk yesterday!!!"

"Um…sorry"

I just stared at my parfait. My mouth watered.

"Please teach me"

"Ruka you teach her"

But Ruka wasn't sitting in his chair.

"Oh damn, he must've gone to the bathroom"

"NATSUME! Please teach me!!"

"Just shut the hell up okay!? People are looking"

Natsume got a spoon and I opened my mouth and he put the spoon inside and I tasted the cream. It was so delicious, like heaven. Then he fed me more fruits and I chewed and savored the delight.

"Now, you eat by yourself" he said, sounding completely, utterly irritated.

Then he spooned a bit of a strawberry into his mouth. He swallowed it and spat the spoon out.

"OH DAMN. THIS IS YOUR SPOON"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The day ended and Natsume just kept on drinking water and spitting it out because of the thing with the same spoons. I felt very happy. I started collecting coins from the street. I bought a box of candy as well. But I didn't eat it.

Today I learned about waiters, parfaits, coffee and most importantly CAFÉS.

"Hey, Natsume" I said as the two of us went to his dormitory.

"WHAT NOW?!" he yelled.

"This is for you" I said, handing the box of candy to him.

"I hate candy"

"Whatever" I said and returned to my closet to sleep.

Natsume just stared at the candy and picked one up, he popped one into his mouth.

"Not bad" he told himself.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Stupid chapter, no? **


	4. Day 3: How to Write

**Author's Note**

Here is chapter four of my story. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to the following people who reviewed Chapter Three:

By the way, if you don't like this chapter – please don't review it. Thank you.

**Claimer**

HAHA. I'M CLAIMING. Joke!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Day Four**

How to Write _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Natsume told me, since it was Christmas Vacation – classes were optional. So on that day, Ruka went to visit his family. Some students have already gone back to school since they were already satisfied in seeing their family once more.

I was getting bored in Natsume's dorm. What was there to do? Natsume had no plans on going to Central Town today so I was bored stiff in his dorm. I watched the birds fly at first and counted how many cars passed by the gate, but after the twenty fourth thousand car, I yawned and looked for something to do in his room.

"Natsume-kun, let's go to Central Town today!" I said, walking up to Natsume who was reading a book.

"No" he replied flatly.

"Oh come on! Your place is SO frikkin boring!!" I said, hopping on his bed and pulling out feathers from his pillows.

"Get off my bed" Natsume said, without turning around.

I got off and looked outside again. "Twenty five thousand" I said, looking at a passing van. Then I turned back to Natsume.

"There's nothing to do here"

"Okay, let's play the Shut Up Game"

I went beside him. "Okay. How do you play it?"

"Shut up" Natsume said.

I was getting very impatient. Natsume was being unbelievable and I was bored.

I went around his dormitory and I saw these pink papers inside his trash bin. I picked one up and stared at it for awhile. It read in pretty scented cursive letters:

_**Dear Natsume-kun, **_

_**The Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi fan club members and I have decided to love you guys more and more each day. We are performing Natsume and Ruka rituals every morning to your satisfaction.**_

_**With all our hearts (Especially mine) **_

_**Sumire (Presdident of the Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi Fan Club) **_

"Who's Sumire?" I asked, walking up to Natsume.

"Some stupid girl" Natsume replied, rolling his eyes. He saw me hold the pink stationary and quickly grabbed it from me.

"Don't you dare look at my personal stuff!"

"Gomen…I didn't know it was personal…it was in the trash can…and I was watching TV and they said that things in the trash can are…"

Natsume burned the paper. I saw it burst into flames and finally crumble into tiny ashes.

I began rummaging through the trash can again, not caring whether Natsume would kill me for reading those pieces of paper. They had similar words written on the papers. Most of them were "I Love You" After reading all the letters, I finally came across a rotten banana peel and I washed my hands in disgust.

"Natsume-kun…I'm bored again" I said, lying down on the floor and looking at the blue ceiling.

"Did you forget that we're playing the Shut Up game?"

"I don't like that game…"

There was a pause between the two of us.

"Can you teach me how to write like that Sumire girl?"

"No"

"Why not? She has very pretty handwriting and…"

"No"

"Why do you keep on interrupting because..."

"NO!" He finally yelled and pressed his fingers against his head. "God…stupid girl! You're giving me a headache!"

"Gomen…" I said and sighed. "It's just that I have nothing better to do…"

"Why don't you bug someone else? If you annoy me more I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"You have a temper that just won't quit" I yelled and I stood up. "Who can I go to anyway?"

"What do I care?"

I stood up and grunted. I went out of Natsume's dormitory and walked through the dormitory hallway. It smelled musty and it was dark. I continued walking until I bumped into a tall guy. He had purplish hair and dark eyes. He had a star on his cheek and was wearing a gray cap. He looked much older than that stupid Natsume.

"Gomenasai!" I said and stood up.

"Ah…no problem" he said and looked at me carefully. "Kaname…"

"Um, sorry – my name isn't Kaname it's…"

"Haha. I know – you're a doll made by Kaname…"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Andou Tsubasa" the guy said, extending his hand. I stared at it and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Who were you given to for Christmas?"

"I don't know…but I live with Hyuuga Natsume" I smiled. What was 'Christmas' anyway?

"Oh that guy!" Tsubasa grinned. "Kaname gave everyone a doll for Christmas this year…because he was dying before Christmas…"

"I'm sorry…what's death?" I asked.

"Death…is the opposite of life,"

"It's the feeling that you get when you're heart stops beating, when you're brain stops working…"

"I'm sorry… I don't get it"

Tsubasa looked at me sympathetically and took my hand.

"I'll be your onii-chan, okay?" he said, smiling.

"Okay!"

"And as your onii-chan…I'll teach you anything you want to know…if there's anything…"

"Can you teach me how to write?" I said, showing him a pen I got from Natsume's room.

Tsubasa-senpai started laughing. "Sure!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Normal POV**

"Where is that stupid girl?" Natsume asked himself, glancing at his wall-clock. The day had settled in for the moon's coming and the idiot hadn't returned. He was expecting her to barge in the room a few minutes after she left but she had been gone for quite awhile.

Images of her being kidnapped by thugs emerged into his imagination. Natsume shook his head and stood up to go for dinner.

After dinner, Natsume returned. Mikan wasn't there yet. Where the heck did she run off to?

Natsume was beginning to doze off to sleep when the door flew open and Mikan pranced inside holding several crumpled pieces of paper.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked, sitting up from his bed.

"Why? Did you get worried?"

Natsume turned red and shook his head. "Why would I be worried for you? If you became road kill, I'd rejoice"

Mikan threw a piece of paper at him.

"I was with onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan?"

"Tsubasa-senpai"

"Look! He even taught me how to write!" Mikan said excitedly and sat beside Natsume and showed him one of the pieces of paper. It read in scribbled lines that were difficult to understand:

_**APOLS AND SOSSAJES**_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Apples and sausages! He was eating some awhile ago and…"

Natsume turned away.

"Are you going to listen to me or not?" Mikan said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Anyway, I wrote something for you to!" she continued and showed him a blue piece of paper.

Natsume grabbed it from her and crumpled it.

"I can never stop hating you, can I?" Mikan yelled and threw all the crumpled pieces of paper at him. She stood up and stomped into the closet; she slammed the door and went to sleep.

Natsume opened his lamp and straightened the blue piece of paper. It read:

_**Natsume ---- **_

_**Natsume is my gud frend even if he makes me engree all the tym. **_

_**Tenks to Andoo Tsubasa – I wus able to ryt. **_

Natsume grunted and crumpled it again, he aimed it toward the trash can and stopped. He opened his bedside drawer and placed it inside.

Hey, it's better than those sappy love notes.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**To be continued…. **

**If you didn't enjoy, don't bother reviewing. **


	5. Day Four: I Need a Hug

**Author's Note**

Thank you to the following people who reviewed the fourth chapter: _chammel, honey kun, RoyalGoddess, anime-fangirl-o.0-vm, Ai Hijiri, Miha-chan, the nameless and cool one, alf05, Jigoku Otaku Shoujo, YingLang4eva, Hikari the Keyblade of Hope, simplebutspecial, cutegabrielle16, r0ckin-natsume, michiy0, glenda23._Arigato!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Day Four **

I Need a Hug

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Today we went to Central Town again, Natsume hated the fact that I insisted to follow him and Ruka but I didn't care. I took my shopping bag and picked up rabbits that people dropped and went to every store to see what to spend them on. Unfortunately, three rabbits can't be anything. So I just went around Central Town until I lost Natsume and Ruka in the crowd and they finally disappeared from my sight.

"Natsume-kun?!" I yelled, pushing myself through the crowd. All of a sudden, I came across a display window showing all these toys. I walked up to it.

I stared at the pale display window in a toy store in Central Town. There were electronic trains moving about, battery operated dolls walking robotically and toy airplanes attached to the ceilings and flying in circles. Am I one of those dolls? I looked closely and saw children running to their parents with dolls and other toys in their hands.

But I didn't understand why those dolls just sat their like statues. Are they dead or something?

I turned around and then suddenly a small girl, about four years old slammed into me. Her eyes red and puffy and her hair pig tailed messily. She stood up and an older woman (which I think was her mom) came running. I stood up and brushed off some dust off my skirt.

"Daijobou?" I said, standing up and helping the little girl up. She stared at me for a minute and big, fat tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

"Gomenasai!" her mother said, bowing. I smiled and her daughter ran to her.

"Gomenasai, our neighbor's new dog is unusually playful and happened to destroy my daughter's dog…gomenasai" she continued.

"It's no problem!" I replied and looked at the little girl who was still crying.

"Ichigo was my only doll…" she said, her voice shaking. She started coughing continuously and continued.

"No one can replace her!! No one!!" she screeched. Before I could say anything else, she started crying again.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight!! I sleep with Ichigo every night…and it won't be the same without her!" she spluttered. Then she rubbed her eyes.

"My daughter is very attached to her doll, Ichigo. I'm sorry if we're troubling you" her mother said, took the little girl's hand and the two of them disappeared into the Central Town crowd.

"Oy! Stupid!!" someone yelled. I turned to my right and saw Natsume and Ruka standing there. I ran to them and sighed with relief.

"Arigato kami-sama! I thought I lost you!" I said, taking Ruka's arm.

"Ah…what are you doing?" Ruka asked, looking at the way I was clinging to him.

"Hmm? What's wrong? I'm just holding your arm!" I said, smiling. I turned to Natsume who was glaring at me.

"What's the matter?" I said putting my hands on my hips. "You seem to always get pissed at whatever I do!"

"That's cause you're stupid, stupid" he said, rolling his eyes.

I grunted and the two of us went to the bus stop. The little girl I met earlier was sitting on a bench, her mother was getting some ice cream.

"Oh hi! Are you feeling better?" I asked, walking up to her. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'll get over your doll" I said, giving her a pat on the back.

"But I really liked that doll!! I got it for Christmas you see, and I spent every moment with it!!! And even though I only had it for awhile…I grew to be…very fond of it…you know…don't you know how I feel?" she asked looking up.

"Oy!!! Polka-dots!! The bus is here!!! Or do you want us to leave you?" Natsume yelled.

"Gomen… I have to go now…" I told the little girl and I walked to the bus. "Feel better, okay?" I said, smiling.

The little girl waved her hand and her mom came with two ice creams. With that, the bus left.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I lay on my mattress in the closet, just staring at the ceiling. Memories of that little girl in Central Town circled my head.

"_But I really liked that doll!! I got it for Christmas you see, and I spent every moment with it!!! And even though I only had it for awhile…I grew to be…very fond of it…you know…don't you know how I feel?" she asked looking up. _

Could it be?

I was given to Natsume for Christmas…and I practically spent every day till now with him. Has he grown fond of me?

"_I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight!! I sleep with Ichigo every night…and it won't be the same without her!"_

I sat up from bed and felt this tugging feeling in my chest. I think they call it a 'heart-beat'. I was watching this medical show and they were saying things like that. I didn't really enjoy that show because it looked SUPER gross. With all the blood and veins and stuff. I shuddered at the thought and shook my head.

But this 'heart-beat' feels different. It didn't feel like it was so gross like it did on that medical show (I swear, I'm never watching those icky operations again).

I opened my closet door slightly and saw Natsume sleeping soundly on his bed. Did he feel the same way like that little girl felt about her doll? Did he want someone beside him at night? Could he sleep? Although it didn't sound that bad, my heart raced as I walked to the bedside of Natsume.

Natsume-kun…are you lonely like that little girl?

I bent down and stared at his face. Yep, he looked **VERY lonely**. His face looked like it belonged to some abandoned kitten.

He tossed and turned and pulled the blanket and embraced his pillows. I observed his movements. He sure didn't sound that desperate and sad like that little girl, he sounded more of pissed and angry with everyone in the world. I don't understand. I feel a 'heart-beat' but I don't quite understand why these people felt this way.

Still, the thought of him as a four year old – crying because he was scared at night was so sad. I felt like he needed a hug.

I felt like he needed a hug BADLY.

He finally moved to the other side of the bed and made way for the other side. I sat down on the bed and looked at him for awhile; he didn't seem to notice the extra weight that slipped onto the bed. He grunted and turned to the other side.

I pulled the blanket over my shoulders and I adjusted my position as quietly as possible. I took a pillow and put it on my side and I hugged it.

God, this was much more comfortable than my worn-out mattress in the closet.

It was very weird feeling someone beside me, feeling his weight on the bed and his movements. Hearing him breathing and feeling the warmth of his body heat…we were inches away from each other. Sort of a back-to-back position…

Sweat trickled down my forehead as I sank into the softness of the bead. What would happen if Natsume found out that I was lying down beside him? But after that encounter with the little girl who missed her doll so much, I couldn't help but oblige.

All of a sudden, he made a grab for me and I was pulled closer to him. I couldn't see his face, I was just facing the pure darkness of the room. I felt his heart beat upon his back. I felt his warm breath breathe down my neck and I tried helplessly to squirm out of his grasp.

But no matter how I tried, he still held me tight.

I turned to where he was facing me, hoping to free myself by slowly removing his fingers from holding me. I came face to face with him, his nose touching mine and his eyes that seemed so gentle – that it was almost impossible to think that when he would open them, pure evil would shoot out of those pupils.

This was a bad idea. A super duper bad idea…

He finally let go off me and I sighed with relief. I was about to slip out of the bed when I stopped myself and shook my head. Somehow, I liked the feeling of being hugged…

I moved closer to him, savoring the warmth and I watched him sleep. He looked kind of…um…what was that word again? Um….I watched it on TV….it was…

Oh yeah….

_**Cute**_

He looked cute.

Finally, my eyes began to close – I was becoming sleepy. I was about to sink into slumber land when he hugged me again. I smiled and I hugged him back.

Yep. He was some lonely guy, alright.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Author's Note**

Gomen! This is an unusually short chapter…I'm kinda sleepy and I have school tomorrow so I have to sleep already!!! Anyway, please review!! Oh yeah, I would like to thank **_littledoggy _**for helping me out with this chapter. I was suffering from writer's block and she came to my rescue!! Arigato!!!

**To be continued…**

What would be Natsume-kun's reaction? Find out in the next chapter of "Fifteen Days to Love Me!!!"


	6. Day Five

**Author's Note**

Thank you _to lysabelle, michiy0, honey kun, littledoggy, Ai-chan13, Miha-chan, alf05, Margaret, glenda23 and Hikari the Keyblade of Hope, manimefrances_ for reviewing the fourth chapter. Here's the fifth, please enjoy it!

**Disclaimed**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Day Five **

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The morning sun cascaded upon the two who were sleeping soundly. Mikan had a good night's sleep, she had never felt this comfortable in her whole life (Well, she only lived for around five days now but compared to the worn-out mattress in the closet, this was complete Heaven). The fluffiness of the pillows and warmth of the blanket made her want to sink into the puffiness forever…

Natsume realized it was morning when he heard the annoying birds chirping out the window and students running to breakfast. The alarm clock hadn't gone off yet but he didn't want to waste time by staring blankly out the pale window, waiting for something exciting to happen. With his eyes still shut, he turned to his left.

All of a sudden, he felt something breathing on him, and that side of the queen-sized bed was warmer than expected to be. Natsume's eyes shot open, and with his instincts – he pinned whoever it was beside him to the bed and was about to punch the face when…

It was Mikan. Sleeping ever soundly – her chocolate colored hair was all messed up and tangled, but still revealing its natural curls. She breathed slowly and those tired eyelashes seemed to flutter like an exhausted butterfly as she slept. The way the sun rays poured over her olive skin revealed some kind of radiance that couldn't be described. Natsume put down his hand and sighed. He went back to his side of the bed and watched her sleep.

He was about to get out of bed when Mikan grabbed him and hugged him like a teddy bear. Natsume's face reddened as she nuzzled her head on his shoulder. He wanted to push her away and make a dash for it but then at the same time, he didn't know what to do. He lay there rigid as possible as the girl hugged him as if it were the most normal thing.

Their noses were centimeters apart from each other now, and the way she slept was the most irresistible thing ever. But then the door of his dormitory opened and in came Ruka who always came here in the morning to meet Natsume and go for breakfast.

Usually, Ruka came in just like that. But when he opened the door this time, he found Mikan embracing Natsume ever so comfortably on the bed.

"N-Natsume…" Ruka stuttered, his face went pale and his blonde hair stood as still as possible.

Natsume, humiliated at what Ruka saw – kicked Mikan out of the bed. The sleeping doll yowled like a ran-over cat and fell out of the bed. Natsume stood up and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Mikan picked herself up and folded her arms. "You looked lonely, so I wanted to enjoy your sleep!!!!"

"YOU DISGUSTING PIG!!" Natsume said and stomped off to the bathroom, steaming.

"And what were you doing?" Ruka asked, gulping.

"Nothing!! Just sleeping!!!" Mikan said. "Apparently, that male chauvinist just won't accept the good things in life!!" continued the infuriated doll and she ran to the closet to brush her hair.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As the three of them walked to the dining hall, all you could hear was Mikan and Natsume's screeches. Their angry voices echoed throughout the hallway, arguing about last night – not caring whether the people they passed were sweat-dropping and whispering. Ruka just remained silent and listened to his friends' spat.

"You know what I don't get?! I don't get why you didn't enjoy it!! That little girl in Central Town did, you know!!"

"Shut up!! You think I'd appreciate a hug from a farm-animal?!?!"

"I'm not a farm animal you bastard!!"

"You're a cross between a pig, goat, cow, goose and turkey!!!"

Mikan was furious. "You're unbelievable!!!"

"And you're an idiot!!" yelled Natsume. "I'm going for breakfast!! Farm animals aren't allowed in the dining hall!!"

"Which is why they won't allow pigs like you to enter!!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!!!"

But the three of them just entered the dining hall and had breakfast. Mikan didn't care whether she was a doll or not, she wanted to have breakfast like the rest of them. Poor Ruka, throughout break fast time he tried to make a peaceful and decent conversation amongst themselves. But whenever he stirred up a topic, there would be contradiction…and then another argument…then Ruka would have to change the topic and the whole thing would start over again.

After breakfast, Natsume and Ruka went to class. Mikan waited patiently outside.

She was cursing Natsume as she was waiting, until she came across a magazine which was left on the bench she was sitting.

She loved magazines.

She flipped it open, and she gasped in amazement as she saw girls modeling breathtaking outfits. Mikan examined the fabrics, the design and the way the models wore it. The models had messy strawberry blonde hair and wore shades. They were wearing warm knit clothes and most of their shoes were boots. It was wonderful. And the designer who designed the outfits was a foreign girl with a name too difficult to pronounce. Mikan flipped through the pages, and each time she did – a new spectacular outfit would show up.

She took the magazine to the girl's bathroom and she mimicked the poses of the models. But no matter how she did, it never compared to the striking poses. It must've been her mediocre hairstyle. Her boring pig tails just seemed so kiddy and her plain yellow dress….

Her plain yellow dress?

She stared at it in the mirror. It was a warm sleeveless yellow dress that had a tiny floral embroidery near the hem. She took the bottom of the dress and smelled it. It smelled like sweat and dirt. Oh that's right, she had been wearing this old-fashioned dress from the day she was made.

She sat down on the floor and browsed through the pages again. This second-rate dress looked like a garbage bag compared to those trendy and chic outfits the models were wearing. She sighed and went outside, all her hopes of being fashionable seemed to have gone down the drain.

She put the magazine back to where it belonged and waited.

An hour later, the bell rang and Natsume and Ruka came out.

"I want to go shopping!!" Mikan said, standing up from her seat and showing them the magazine. The two of them paid no interest to the magazine and just gave it a dull look. Natsume burned a bit of the magazine and Mikan shut it.

"W-what's wrong with you?! You've been pissing me off since this morning and I'm tired of it!!"

"I just hate you" Natsume said, glaring at the innocent doll.

Before Mikan could reply, a hand ruffled Mikan's head

"Hey!! It's Mikan!!"

It was Tsubasa. Handsome, starry-eyed Tsubasa.

"Onii-chan!!!" Mikan squealed and gave Tsubasa a big hug. Tsubasa smirked at the way Natsume twitched and steamed.

"So you want to go shopping, eh?" Tsubasa said.

"Hai…" Mikan replied and showed him the magazine. _Now that's better_ Mikan thought. _A guy who would pay more attention to my needs. _

"You can go with Misaki!!" Tsubasa said, and a pink short haired girl came walking to them.

"She loves shopping!!!"

"Did anyone say the word, shopping?!" Misaki said and turned to Mikan. "You're Mikan, aren't you?"

"Hai!"

"Come on, let's go to Central Town!"

"Come Ruka, let's ditch these losers!" Natsume said, turning around. Tsubasa got him by the color.

"Wait, little brat!" he said. Natsume turned and glared at him. Tsubasa smiled sheepishly.

"We're preparing for the New Year's festival…you guys haven't fitted your suit, have you?"

"Tux?"

"Suit… your formal outfit for the New Years festival…" (Author's Note: the 'suit' Tsubasa is talking about is similar to what they wore in Episode 20)

"I'm not going you moron" Natsume replied. Yes, he hated the New Years festival. He ditched it every year and no one knew where he disappeared off to.

"You have to. The faculty said so. They said if you don't participate in the New Years festival, you're going to get a minus point from your grade average"

"And what do I care?"

"Natsume, I think we should go…I can't afford to have my grades drop"

Natsume just glared at Ruka.

"You guys have to fit your suit. You have to go to Central Town and go to the dressmaker… she's listing down the people who haven't gotten their suit yet"

"Fine, fine…"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"This is so cute!!!" Mikan squealed, staring in front of the mirror – gazing at the beauty of this new shirt she was trying on in a shop.

"But I have no money" she continued, staring at her pink-haired friend who was looking at her sympathetically. Misaki took out something from bag, it was her wallet.

"I'll pay for it…"

"That's not necessary…I can just save up and stuff…"

"Oh come on!! I just got my allowance and I already have four thousand rabbits thanks to my savings!" Misaki said, showing me her coin purse full of coins. It was overwhelming.

After shopping…

"Hey where's Natsume and Ruka? Didn't they come here to get their suit or something?"

"Oh right. I think they're in there!" Misaki said, pointing to a dingy looking shop at the corner of the street. I shuddered at the discolored paintings, the cracked show window and the ripped curtains that hung gloomily in the store. Even though the place looked ratty, I mustered up my courage and went in.

The shop was dirty as expected. The wallpaper was pale yellow and had conspicuous stains blotching here and there. There were needles, pins and fabric lying messily on the floor and a bouquet of dead roses stood dryly on the rough wooden table. The sound of a tired electric fan was the only thing that could be heard aside from the voices of Natsume and Ruka.

I walked to where their voices came from and came across two cubicles. One was slightly open.

"Natsume-kun?" I said, and pushed one door open. Natsume was in there. But I screamed and closed the door.

Natsume was in there. Yeah. But he was wearing nothing but pants.

"Gomenasai!" I said softly and ran away. UGH. It was sooo embarrassing.

Natsume and Ruka came out and gave the suits to the dressmaker who suddenly appeared. She was some crumpled looking old woman with fogged spectacles. Her gray hair was tied into a messy pony tail and a red shawl hung from her shoulders. She was freaky.

"Mikan? Why are you so red?" Ruka inquired.

"Because…Natsume…" I was too embarrassed.

"Not my fault she decided to come and peep"

"I didn't know you were still changing you moron!!"

"Dirty-minded idiot" Natsume said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have time for your nonsense!" I said, blushing and stomped out.

I didn't notice it, but display in the show window was a beautiful wedding dress. It was a white halter gown with beautiful embroidery. Flowers were neatly decorated on the manikin's head and it connected to a long veil. I closed my eyes and sighed. Thinking of weddings made my heart take off.

"Are you imagining of Natsume?"

I turned around and saw nobody. What the hell? Was it my imagination?!

Natsume and Ruka came out and I couldn't help but glance at him every so often. This was such an awkward day. From the beginning up to now…

This is only the fifth day of my life and I'm starting to feel weird!!! UGH.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Night arrived. Stars lazily sparkled in the sky and Mikan trudged exhaustedly to the dormitory, holding all her shopping bags. She looked lie a drunk but she was just so tired. She had never tried on so many clothes before…it was exhausting.

Natsume and Mikan arrived in the dormitory and Mikan walked to the bathroom to change into her new pajamas. She came out and stopped. "Oh, I forgot to brush my teeth"

One inch from the bathroom, Mikan lost balance and fell on the floor sleeping.

"What an idiot" Natsume thought to himself and stood up to pick up the sleeping doll. He picked her up and walked to the closet to put her on her mattress to sleep. He touched the cold door knob that lead to the dismal closet and stopped.

He stared at Mikan for awhile and closed the closet door. He went to his bed and laid Mikan on it. She didn't seem to notice it. He put the blanket over her and hesitated a little. _Should I be doing this? _He thought and walked to the other side of the bed and lay down too.

He felt so stupid making Mikan lie down beside him. But the way her eye lashes fluttered every time she breathed made him want to hug her. And he had no idea why because Mikan is a **doll**.

He opened his bedside lamp and watched her sleep. Soon he began drifting into sleep as well. Then he opened his eyes and took Mikan and put her closer to him.

Better. Much better…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**To be continued…**

**The New Years Festival is coming up in the Alice Academy which means more MxN moments!! **

**If you hated this chapter, then don't bother reviewing it. **


	7. Day Six: New Year's Festival

**Thank You to:**

Miha-chan

Haha. Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it

**EzMouse**

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

Honey kun

Thanks for reviewing! And there will be MxN moments!

lysabelle

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! And I do agree that it was sweet of him! XD

Star Sapphirex

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

Glenda23

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! And MxN moments are sooo cute!

Colette G.

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

Ai-chan13

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! Oh, and don't worry – I'll read your stories too…just give me time to finish my homework. Haha.

Hikari the Keyblade of Hope

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

Alf05

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

JigokuOtakuShoujo

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

Sakura-serenity

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

The highlighted one/s is my good friend/s. If I missed out on anybody, gomenasai! Arigatou everybodeh for reviewing!! XD

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Day Six**

The New Years Festival

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mornings are supposed to be peaceful with a serene awakening. The morning complements the day when the birds arise from their nests and sing their morning sun. It's a quiet hour, where people slip off their beds and greet the new day. Well, for Mikan – that was anything but now.

"GET OUT!" she yelled and whipped a throw pillow at Natsume who yowled like a stabbed cat.

"What was that for, moron?"

"I can't believe you…you slept with me!!!"

"I DID NOT!" retorted Natsume who threw the pillow at the doll.

"You did too! Don't you know how shocking it is to a girl when she finds up some sleezy perv is sleeping beside her?!!? It's STUPID, I tell you. **_S-T-U-P-E-E-D_**!"

"Shut the hell up! You probably just sleep walked here!! No wonder I smelled something horrid when I was sleeping!"

"You probably farted you stupid pervert!" Mikan screeched and stomped off to the bathroom.

"If anyone farted then it better be you!"

"Five words: I'm going to take a shower!"

"That's six words you dimwit!"

"No one asked you to tell me, dummy!"

And with that, they greeted the morning.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I'm still not talking to you because of what happened last night!"

"Then why did you say something to me, then?"

"YOU PISS ME OFF, NATSUME!!"

Natsume didn't reply. The two of them came across a gigantic poster which was hung on the wall. There drawings of fireworks and cotton candy. It was a wonderful sight. There was a photo of a boat on a lake and the moonlight cascading over the water, projecting the silhouettes of the marine life that inhabited the freshwater.

**NEW YEARS FESTIVAL**

Let's greet the new year in Central Town!!

TONIGHT from 6:00 PM TO 2:00 am!!

_Let's parteyh! _

"Natsume! Natsume!! Can we go?!?!"

"I hate occasions such as this!"

"YOU corn ball Natsume!! Come on, it's New Year's!! And I watched on TV that New Years is a super duper exciting event!! There's fireworks and games and food and this thing called COUNTDOWN TO MIDNIGHT!! It sounds so fun! Why don't you want to go?"

"Cause it's the dumbest thing…it's just commercialization"

Mikan noticed that Natsume looked very lonely when he said that.

"Natsume-kun, even though it's just commercialization it doesn't matter," Mikan said. "What matters is that you're spending it with someone you care about"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I am not going"

"You have to participate, Natsume!! It's your grade!!"

"FINE, I'll go you dork!"

"Now that's more like it!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The sound of fireworks filled the Alice Academy. Mikan watched the colorful lights spread in the air and slowly drift down, eventually disappearing. She let go of the windowsill and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a yellow spaghetti-strap dress with layers on the bottom. She stared at her feet which now wore stunning gold sandals. Thanks to Misaki-senpai, she was able to afford these stuff. She was so thankful.

Natsume came out wearing his suit.

"Natsume-kun!! You're so handsome!!" Mikan squealed and examined the fabric of the suit carefully.

"How do you think I look?" Mikan asked, twirling around.

Natsume just stared at her, his cheeks flushed. He noticed that her hair wasn't tied up in those immature pigtails, they were set down and clipped with a black barrette that showed off her natural curls. Her hair fell to her chest, Natsume observed the fact that she had a slim figure when she wore that dress and her shoulders were slim too… wait…Natsume shook his head. She's a doll. She could be the cousin of a teddy bear. Those were wrong thoughts, damn it.

"You look like a frog" Natsume said.

Mikan put her hands on her hips. "Well I think you look like a donkey, you perv!"

Natsume opened the door and the two of them went out.

"But really, Natsume – you look handsome!!!" Mikan said, smiling. Natsume looked away and blushed once more. Although it wasn't that noticeable, it completely removed his dignity that he was actually crushing on a doll.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Central Town was beautiful.

The trees and the shrubs were lit up with vivid lights and the stores were closed for the festival. There were girls dancing elegantly in the middle of the street with pretty colorful umbrellas and flapping their paper fans about. There was a march band playing their instruments and marching around the city and behind them was a big floater made by the academy following them. Riding on it was the student council and the Technology Types produced a fascinating display of fireworks.

"Wow, Natsume-kun! This festival is so nice!!" Mikan said, twirling around. "See? I knew it was worth going to!"

"They do the same thing every year. Parade. Food. Fireworks. Party. Can't they do something more interesting?" Natsume grunted.

"You always are looking at the downside of life!" Mikan groaned.

"I'm just looking at reality, you piece of pork!"

"I…I'm not a piece of pork!!" Mikan snapped.

"With the thickness of your waist, it seems like it!"

"Why you…TSUBASA-SENPAI!!!"

The naïve doll flew into her onii-chan's arms and he hugged her back. Natsume rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Hey, it's the first time the brat ever attended the New Years festival!"

"The piece of pork forced me to"

"Piece of pork?"

"Never mind, Tsubasa-senpai!"

"Where are you and Misaki-senpai headed to?" Mikan asked, without waiting for any reply.

"Sweet Melody"

"What? What's that?"

Tsubasa flashed a piece of paper at her.

_**SWEET MELODY**_

Ride a gondola with the one you love

Here in the New Year's Festival, Central Town!

Impress her. Impress him!

"Natsume-kun!!! Let's go!!!"

"You stupid girl!! It's only for lovers!!"

"And so? They don't have to, like – discriminate the other relationships just because of what it says!!" Mikan objected.

"This is a New Year's Festival and I want to have fun!!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Sweet Melody was located east of the parade. It was situated beside a quiet lake and there was a line of lovers who were waiting their turn on the gondola. Mikan saw the gondola. It was a small wooden boat painted red and blue. It was the cutest thing she's ever seen.

"Natsume-kun!!! Isn't this exciting?!"

"We're just going to ride a damn gondola! What's so exciting about riding a slow thing that takes thirty minutes!!"

Mikan grunted.

"NEXT!" the person managing the place yelled. It was Mikan and Natsume's turn.

"Let's go!" Mikan said, taking Natsume's hand. Natsume tried to pull his hand out of her tight grasp but it was useless. She was too engrossed in her thoughts to even let go.

The two of them sat opposite each other and the gondola man started paddling. Mikan watched the rest of the people disappear from their sight and she grinned.

"Isn't this so cool?!"

"No" Natsume said flatly.

"You don't make things so enjoyable, Natsume!"

"I don't care"

"What's wrong with you? I should've gone with Tsubasa-senpai or Ruka-pyon! At least they make my day! You make my life a living hell!"

"I don't care either"

"Ugh. It's no use talking to you!"

"Freak"

"Moron"

The two of them kept quite throughout the ride until they came to a stop.

"What? No kissing yet?" The gondola man said, turning around.

"Huh?"

"The Sweet Melody ride is only for lovers!! Friends, acquaintances and enemies are strictly exempted from this ride. If you wanna finish the trip, then I suggest you start kissing if you don't want to get kicked out of the boat!"

"Jeez, mister! You don't have to be so mean about it!" Mikan said.

"Rules are rules, missy. And if you don't follow them then I guess you'll want to swim back to Central Town! I want to see those lips puckered!"

"Natsume-kun…we have to…gulp…kiss" Mikan said, turning to Natsume who was half asleep.

"I'm not kissing some piece of pork!"

"Do you want to get kicked out of the boat and end up swimming back to Central Town? I don't think so!"

Natsume rolled his eyes.

Mikan put her hands on his shoulders.

"You…you kiss me, alright?"

Natsume just looked at her as she shut her eyes. The gondola man watched them carefully as the two of them neared each other, hoping to catch a glimpse of their kiss. Natsume shut his eyes too and the two were now millimeters apart, ready to sink into each other's lips when…

Mikan lost balance of herself and she fell out of the boat. Because she was holding Natsume ever so tight, she pulled him into the lake and the two of them fell in.

Natsume grabbed hold of the boat and pushed himself to the surface of the shore.

"Hey where's your friend?" the gondola man inquired. Natsume looked around and saw nothing but lilypads.

"Oh damn!" he yelled and went back into the water, he came to find a drowning Mikan trying desperately to pull herself up. She struggled through the still water. Natsume picked her up.

Some New Year's festival, alright…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Gomen" Mikan said, sitting on Natsume's bed. He had been ignoring her after he saved her from the wrath of the lake which wasn't even a threat.

"I told you we weren't supposed to go!"

"Well I couldn't help it! It sounded so fun!"

"Riding on something that goes one kilometer per hour isn't fun, you stupid freak!"

"At least I tried to make you enjoy, Natsume!"

Natsume silenced.

"You just never appreciate anything, do you Natsume? You're just a loser!" Mikan said, losing her temper and stomping off to the closet.

She stopped at the middle and turned around. "But thank you for saving me!" she grinned

"Whatever! I didn't want the gondola person to get all suspicious and all…"

"I hate you, Natsume" Mikan glared, narrowing her eyes.

"Two words: I'm going to bed!" she yelled and walked to her closet.

"That's three words you idiot!!" Natsume yelled as she slammed the door.

"Who asked you?!"

Night is the time to ponder about. And for Natsume…

He just couldn't forget her…cuteness.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Day Seven is yet to be revealed…**

**If you hated this chapter, don't bother reviewing! **


	8. Day Seven: My Way of Greeting You

**THANK YOU**

Little Doggy, Heaven's Memoirs, xXx0Hikari0xXx, Miha-chan, may520, Royal Goddess, sarafyna-chan, Ai-chan13, ClaireCutie, lysabelle, Jigoku Otaku Shoujo, fangirl0510, freaking michelle, Star Sapphirex, glenda23, cutegabrielle16, Ai Hijiri, alf05, double L, anitsirhc, Hikashe Otome, Mouzai, manimefrances, Kaya-chan90, Arahi Sakura, Sarcastic Heartless Angel, Sara, Sam, Mae, Lenie, hannahfinella-chan, lenie93, -KateDominqueXAlice- & kradraven for reviewing the previous chapter.

OMG!! I haven't updated this in such a long time. But I hope despite the fact that I've practically abandoned this baby of mine (hehe) you are still interested in reading it. (Blows out cobwebs off the fanfic). Enjoy, okay?

Mikan is the same height as Natsume and she isn't the size of the other dolls Kaname usually makes.

--

Day Seven

My Way of Greeting You

--

"GOODDD MORNINGGGGGG!!!"

Mikan burst out of her closet, coming to find an empty bed. "Natsume-kun?" she muttered and walked up to it.

Amongst the goose-down bed sheets and pillows was a small piece of paper. Mikan picked it up and it read:

_I know you're wondering where I am, baka. _

_I'm in class_

_Natsume_

Mikan crumpled the paper and grunted. "He could've at least said good morning to me…"

She plopped on his bed. "What should I do while he's away?"

Then suddenly, it came to her notice that his bed had a certain smell. She sat up and put one of the pillows to her nose and smelled it. She placed it on her lap and sighed. "It's Natsume's scent…"

All of a sudden, she realized what she had just said and threw the pillow on the floor. "As if I like his scent!"

She rested her chin on her palm. "What do I do while he's in class? I usually wait for him in the benches but he might not come…and it's too boring…"

She walked to the window which viewed the Academy grounds. It was a pretty sight. The snow had begun to melt but the place was still blanketed in white fluff.

"What do I do?"

And then, she saw the big pink clock tower that was in Central Town.

"CENTRAL TOWN!"

--

Going to Central Town alone was the most boring thing Mikan had ever experienced.

"I wish Natsume-kun was here…" she muttered, her hand on the empty space beside her.

The bus trip to Central Town was fairly well. The weather was fine (although quite chilly) and Mikan could smell the delicious fluff puff from where she was. She was the only one in the bus since they were all at school. Mikan was getting quite annoyed with the loud rock music that the bus driver was listening to as they rode off to Central Town.

Mikan was about to doze off to sleep when the bus came to a stop.

"Finally" she muttered and got off, paid the driver off and went out.

Since it was only 10:00, there was very little people. Some of the shops were still closed, like the Fluff Puff stand for example and knowing this, Mikan was downright upset.

She was walking for thirty minutes now and none of the shops were still open. She gave up and slumped on a bench beside a girl who looked older than she was.

The girl had black hair up to her waist that was neatly clipped. She didn't look like she was from the academy since she wasn't wearing a uniform but merely a white t-shirt and a denim skirt. She read a magazine and Mikan was taken aback by her serene beauty. Why couldn't she look like that?

The girl seemed to have notice Mikan staring at her for quite sometime and she looked and gave a smile.

"Would you like to read with me?" she asked, handing her the magazine.

Mikan shook her head. "I'm sorry. Did my staring scare you? It's just that, you're very pretty!"

The girl laughed. "Thank you. And you're pretty too!"

Mikan laughed. "Pretty? I've been told that I was ugly LOTS OF TIMES!"

"By a boy?"

"Yes. By a boy."

"Then he probably finds you very pretty!"

"WHAT?" Mikan yelled, her olive eyes widening. _Natsume finds me pretty?_

The girl shrugged. "I don't know…but he probably does"

Before Mikan could say anything else, she was interrupted by this guy who was about the same age as the girl who she was having a conversation with. He was very handsome and made Mikan's heart skip a beat. How come Central Town was filled with good looking people all of a sudden?

"Excuse me," the girl said and stood up.

She then kissed the guy on the cheek. Mikan noticed his cheeks flutter and he took the girl's hand.

"What was that for?" Mikan asked, pointing to the lipstick on his cheek.

The girl laughed. "That's the way I greet him…"

The girl then walked off with him and Mikan gave a wide a grin.

"That's how you should greet people?"

--

"…Damn…"

He leaned against his bedroom door, blood trickling down his temples.

Another mission, another wound to add to his collection of pain.

"Why did that guard have to shoot me?" he groaned, looking at his scratched and burned palms.

He was called out in the middle of class by Persona. And once Natsume saw his sly purple lips curl into a smile, he knew that he had another tiring mission to do once more. And this particular mission was so complicated that he didn't come home during his usual time which was five in the afternoon but he came home right now, at eight.

He was hoping to enjoy a fruit parfait in Central Town too!

All of a sudden, the door opened. It was Mikan.

"Natsume! What are you doing?" she asked, helping him up.

"You're bleeding!" she screeched, staring at his blood.

"I know, stupid! Don't make such a fuss out of it, **ugly**!"

"_Pretty? I've been told that I was ugly LOTS OF TIMES!" _

"_By a boy?" _

"_Yes. By a boy." _

"_Then he probably finds you very pretty!" _

Mikan blushed.

"What are you turning red for?" Natsume asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing!" Mikan yelled. "Do you w-want me to bandage those?" she asked, pointing to the wounds of Natsume.

"No. I'll just wash it and I'll be fine"

Mikan nodded and the two remained silent for awhile.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Natsume muttered.

Mikan didn't reply, but simply gave Natsume a peck on the cheek.

The boy's crimson eyes widened as her cool lips pressed to his warm cheek which had now began to flush into pink. Natsume's mind drifted from the pain of his winds to Mikan's little kiss.

Mikan backed away and gave a smile.

"What was that?" Natsume grunted, raising his eyebrow.

"It's my way of greeting you!" Mikan smiled, twirling around. "Good night, Natsume-kun!"

And with that, she ran to her closet and locked the door.

Natsume placed his hand to his cheek and smirked.

Now that was a great way to be greeted.

Maybe going to missions isn't that bad…

As long as he'll be 'greeted', it's fine with him!

--

**To be continued…**

Hehe. I hope that was a good chapter!! Please review! Thanks X3 Take care, peeps.


End file.
